Run Away Tiger
by Nothing-but-PBandJ
Summary: Sebastian runs off when Jim tries to take complete control over their relationship. Jim tries to get his tiger back. Established relationship: MorMor
1. Chapter 1

My first shot at MorMor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It took him twenty minutes to get back to his flat and less than a second to be greeted by his boss/lover/maniac. Jim threw his arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jim was in a towel, just finished with a shower.

"Hey Sebby!"

Sebastian liked it when his boss was affectionate. He turned his head so that he could meet Jim's lips. After the gentle kiss, Jim pushed his palms against Sebastian's chest in order to look him in the eye.

"So, how did it go?"

"He's dead."

"Good. Let me reward my tiger."

The ex colonel felt his pants tighten ever so slightly. He arched an eyebrow.

"Reward, huh? Are you going to give me a raise?"

"Don't be funny," Jim scolded, "We're going to have sex."

Sebastian chuckled, "What's the big deal? We do that every night."

His responses were all in good humor and Jim could see that. The boss pouted mockingly. Then his lips spread into a smile.

"This time it's going to be different. _You_ get to fuck _me_."

He must have heard wrong, thought Sebastian. Surely the brilliantly evil James Moriarty didn't just say Sebastian got to fuck him. Jim never allowed Sebastian to top before, no matter how many times it was asked of him.

Sebastian searched his boss's face to see if it was just a joke. But the man looked completely serious. Sebastian felt himself hardening at the thought. This better not be a joke. His cock couldn't stand such teasing.

"You mean it boss?"

He had to be sure. He remembered the last time he had asked permission to plow his cock into Jim's ass. Jim had frowned at him before telling him hell would freeze over before he let his little bitch make him his bitch.

That didn't go over so well with Sebastian. Without another word Sebastian left the bedroom, despite his boss barking orders for him to return. The two didn't speak to each other for days after that.

Bitch. Sebastian was his bitch, was he? He supposed he shouldn't have fooled himself into thinking Jim gave a rat's ass about him but damn! At the very least Jim didn't have to be so direct about it.

But eventually both their anger died down enough for them to have make-up sex. With Jim fucking Sebastian, of course. Not that Sebastian minded too much.

Sebastian was brought out from thoughts by soft nibbling on his ear. Jim always did love to bite, which Sebastian loved because sex wasn't sex unless it was rough and possessive. Jim pulled away.

"Yes. I do. But you better satisfy me or you're not getting another chance. Let's go to bed now, shall we?"

"Sure thing, boss."

Sebastian let Jim drag him to Sebastian's bedroom. The man was shorter than Sebastian so it must have been a funny sight seeing him be dragged along. Jim crawled onto the bed first with Sebastian following soon after. The ex colonel sat while the boss sprawled out his entire body for show.

He did have one hell of a body, thought Sebastian. Toned, flat chest, midnight black hair, gorgeous eyes. Sebastian discarded his own clothes and dumped them on the floor. He could only do that in his own bedroom though. If they had sex anywhere else in the flat, Sebastian couldn't just throw his clothes on the floor. Jim never liked it when he messed up their home like that. Sebastian especially couldn't do it on the very few occasions they had sex in Jim's room.

Now rid of his infernal clothing, Sebastian crawled over to his boss and kissed him on the lips feverishly. Moriarty moaned into the kiss. They withdrew and the boss whispered in his ear.

"Is that all you can do? Satisfy me, Tiger."

"Let me get the lube," Sebastian reached over to the end table where a bottle was hidden in the top drawer.

"No lube."

"Yes lube," Sebastian's tone left no room for argument.

Moriarty smirked at his favorite sniper.

"Oooh! Sometimes I love it when you're like that, Sebby. Only sometimes though. Alright, be gentle with little old me. I see I have no choice."

"You always insist on using lube with me."

"I see your point," Moriarty granted him, "Alright. Let's have boring, everyday gentle sex."

"It's not going to be boring and sure as hell not going to be gentle."

Jim's eyes glazed with lust. Sebastian's cock was now so hard he wanted to hump the air. How could Jim do these things to him? And the bigger puzzle: Why would Jim even want him? What did Jim see in Sebastian?

Sure, he was a good sniper and an ex-colonel but Sebastian always thought Jim's type was more the super-genius-computer-level-IQ type. Like Sherlock Holmes. Jim always seemed obsessed about the detective. Thinking about it made Moran frown.

"Why the long face, love?" Jim asked, arching an eyebrow.

Moran shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Honey," Jim's voice was suddenly stern, "We don't keep secrets from each other. Tell me what's bothering you."

His boss was frowning at him. Moran didn't want his boss to be displeased with him now that he was letting Moran fuck him. Better just do what he wants.

"I was thinking about how much you think about that detective."

Moriarty's expression turned to one of surprise. Then it became unreadable.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you care if-" and suddenly, as if a veil had been lifted, Moriarty's eyes shone in realization and he smiled, "Oh. You're jealous. You are so jealous."

"I am not jealous," Moran denied feebly.

The ex-colonel was caught off guard when Moriarty began pinching his left cheek. His lover certainly was eccentric.

"Jealous. Jealous. Jealous. Jealous," Moriarty chanted, "You're so cute when you're jealous. Well you don't have to worry, my dear. Sherlock Holmes is fun to play with but you're the one I want to fuck."

"I thought I was going to get to fuck you this time."

"As a reward. If you do really good then I may even let you do it again. Come on Sebby, let's see what you got."

Jim placed his legs on either side of Moran's shoulders so that his ass was raised. Moran poured some lube onto his hands eagerly. With coated fingers, he entered a few inside the rim of muscle. Moriarty let out a small moan.

Sebastian's mouth went dry as he felt the heat on his fingers. He pushed in and out, going faster as time escaped them. He could tell that Jim was trying not to pant.

Moran remembered when Jim did this to him just last night. Jim went up to four fingers and was trying to add in his thumb but Moran was too tight. Jim made fun of him for that, calling him a virgin. That got on Sebastian's nerves.

Moriarty's favorite positions were the ones where he got to see Moran's face while he fucked him. He loved seeing Moran's expressions while the sniper tried to prevent himself from moaning, eyes closed, the beginnings of sweat forming on his face.

Jim really loved to hear Moran scream his name. That was why Sebastian always tried not to, just to irk his lover. But every time they had sex, Jim made sure that by the end of the night, Sebastian was shouting his name to the sky.

Maybe Moran could get Jim to shout his name tonight?

"Come on, Sebby. I don't have all day. Show me what you got."

Jim was growing impatient. Moran would have loved to keep teasing his boss. But if he wanted the chance to do this again, he better keep Jim happy. Sebastian pulled out roughly, causing Jim to groan.

With his hardened length, Moran edged inside Moriarty's entrance. He pretended like he was going to enter gently, then he suddenly thrust inside. Jim gasped.

"Oh! That wasn't very nice of you, Sebby," Jim chuckled. Sebastian smirked.

"When have I ever been nice?"

"You baked me a cake for my birthday," Moriarty smiled, then suddenly growled, "Get moving. Remember you only have one chance to satisfy me."

Moran held onto Jim's legs, keeping them steady while he thrust in and out. Jim winced, not used to the pain that sometimes came with sex. Moran kept digging deeper and deeper inside him.

"Is this all you can do? I haven't even moaned yet," Jim taunted.

_But you will be doing more than just moaning before I'm finished with you_, thought Sebastian.

Out loud, he said, "Well let me pick up the pace. Then we'll see how calm you can stay."

And so Sebastian moved even faster, thrusting at an unbelievable speed. Jim didn't realize he could move this fast. He felt Moran's cock burying itself inside him again and again. The criminal mastermind was having trouble keeping his lips sealed shut.

The bed was starting to sway from all the movement. Jim was grinning like a madman as pleasure surged throughout his entire body.

And then Sebastian found his sweet spot. He cried out in bliss.

"Seb!"

It was like a sneeze, something that happened so quickly and that Jim had no control over. Sebastian pulled out and thrust into that same spot. He did it repeatedly. Moriarty was getting louder as he plowed into his ass. Moran was getting encouraged by this. He starting slowing down.

"Sebby," Moriarty pleaded, "Go faster."

Moran daringly slowed down even more. To hell with it. He was going to tease Jim if he wanted. Moriarty was glaring at him and starting to pound into Moran's cock, trying to encourage the sniper to pick up the pace. But Moran only smiled and kept his slow thrusting.

Moriarty reached for his own cock but Moran stopped him. Now Jim was starting to get really annoyed.

"Let me touch myself," he ordered darkly.

"No."

"Either you go faster or you let me do the work and touch myself, kitten."

Uh oh. Moran hated that nickname. He despised going from a big, bad tiger to an adorable little kitten. He knew Jim only called him that when he wanted to test his limits. Moran tried not to show his annoyance but his boss caught on easily.

"You're acting like one. A little soft kitten. You're so slow right now that you can't be called a tiger. Is kitty tired? Is that why he's going so slow?" Jim spoke in a high pitch to further demean his employee.

"You asked for it, boss."

In the next instant, Moran was going as fast as he could. Moriarty threw his head back and screamed his name.

"Yes. Yes. YES. Faster! Make me cum."

Sweat was pouring from both men at this point. The bed squeaked from all the movement but the sound was overshadowed by the sounds Moriarty was making. Now even Moran was groaning a bit in ecstasy.

Moriarty gave one final scream before his seed splattered all over his stomach. Moran didn't last much longer after that. He came right inside Moriarty's ass.

Afterward both men were left breathless. A smile was on Moran's face. He was confident he more than satisfied his boss. Moriarty had sort of a glow around him after it was all finished. Moran pulled out and Jim sat up to look at him.

"That was...alright."

_You were screaming my name_, thought Sebastian.

He said out loud, "So? Do I get to do it again? Or are you too afraid of being my bitch?"

"Oh, you'll always belong to me. No matter which one of us does the fucking," Jim said with a smile, "As for your question. Yes. We can do it again. Only when I feel like it though. I need another shower. Join me."

It wasn't a question. When was it ever? Jim got off the bed and Sebastian followed.

"Hey boss. So I belong to you, right? Do you belong to me too?" he asked while they were walking.

Jim stopped short. He slowly turned around to reveal his amused smile.

"No. Are you kidding?"

Moran glared at him. So he really wasn't anything more than a bitch to Jim. He should have known.

"Let's get in the shower."

"You go ahead without me," Moran told him, waving him off.

"I didn't ask," Jim's good humor vanished.

Moran went back to his room without closing the door and threw on some clothes. Jim, seeing that he was being ignored, snuck behind him and kissed his ear. Sebastian didn't react to it.

"Come on, dear. Shower with me. I don't want to be all by my lonesome."

"I'm going out for a walk," Moran said simply. He walked away from Jim.

"What got your panties in a twist?"

"The fact that you're an asshole, that's what."

Jim didn't like being insulted, especially from one of his employees. His eyes widened with anger and near hysteria.

"I'm giving you one more chance to be a good boy and shower with me. We'll go to bed and by tomorrow forget this whole little fit of yours ever happened. Are we clear?"

Sebastian put on his coat and reached for the door. Jim tried one last time to stop him.

"If you go out that door, don't bother coming back. I'll make sure I never see your face again. We'll see how long you last without me. One last chance. Get out of those clothes, get in the _fucking_ shower and we'll never speak of this again."

Sebastian thought for a moment. If Jim really didn't want to see him again, Sebastian wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Jim could make it happen. Maybe he should calm down and think a little before he just walked away.

On the other hand, he couldn't stand how Jim always wanted to have total control over the relationship. Jim treated him like nothing more than some toy to be played with. Why not keep his pride?

But if he kept his pride, he would lose Jim.

"Sebby, please. Don't leave me. We can snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie. Or go out to eat. Whatever you want to do. Please Seb."

The way his boss begged made Sebastian looked at him. Jim was starting to look very worried that Sebastian will go through with it. But Sebastian had to know.

"Do you belong to me as much as I belong to you?"

Jim bit his bottom lip. He chose his next words carefully.

"It...it isn't that I'm not giving you any control. It's just that there is a pecking order. I'm your boss. But you're second best. That's pretty good."

It was the wrong thing to say. Moran was so prepared to forgive Jim if he had just told him yes. Without another word, Moran left the building.

He pretended not to hear the scream telling him to not come back.


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you go out that door, don't bother coming back. I'll make sure I never see your face again. We'll see how long you last without me. One last chance. Get out of those clothes, get in the fucking shower and we'll never speak of this again."_

_To Jim's delight, Sebastian walked away from the door. He pulled off his infernal shirt and stepped out of his pants and underwear. Jim smiled at his employee._

_Sebastian seemed ashamed of himself, which was good, Jim thought. Maybe they wouldn't have another bitchfit in the future._

"_Sorry, boss."_

_Jim pulled his sniper in for a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

"_It's alright. Now get into that shower."_

"_Sure thing, Jim."_

_Sebastian made a move to walk away but Jim kept a firm hold, signaling he wasn't through with his sniper just yet. Sebastian gave him a quizzical look. Jim's lips were pursed in thought, his eyes were set in stone._

"_Do you understand? That you belong to me? And it doesn't work the other way around?"_

_The ex-colonel nodded._

"_Yeah. I'm all yours."_

_Hearing this was like hearing the angels sing. Jim leaned in for another kiss..._

Then he woke up. Alone. Very much alone on his bed. It was a wonderful dream that Jim wished he had never woken up from. Strike that. He wished it had been a reality. He wished that Sebastian would have sucked in his stupid pride and admitted who he belonged to.

For fuck's sake he was the boss. Why did Sebastian even entertain the thought of trying to be an equal? Didn't he realize it was an honor to be wanted by Jim Moriarty? And Moriarty considered himself a loving master. Why was Sebastian so resistant of being owned by him?

Jim got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He would have to find another sniper. Sebastian was gone for good. Jim ignored the aching pain in his chest at the thought of this. The villain stood up and changed without thinking. He looked into the mirror and saw that the colors of his pants clashed with his shirt terribly.

Jim was surprised at himself. He normally dressed fashionably on the first try. He was always thinking carefully about what to wear before he put the article of clothing on. But his mind was elsewhere.

It just wasn't right. Why did Sebastian had to leave? Jim said he was second best! Shouldn't that have that been enough to appease him?

The villain had a feeling Sebastian was hiding somewhere, as if he was afraid Jim would follow. Dream on Sebby, thought Jim. He wasn't going to waste his precious time chasing down a useless employee. Sebastian was shit out of luck. No one would want him now. Moriarty certainly didn't want him anymore.

A half an hour later, Moriarty's newest order to all of his remaining employees was to find the sniper.

x

Sebastian downed his drink in one gulp. Oh God, he was so depressed. He had lost Jim and his job. But most importantly Jim. He wished he had never asked Jim if the whole ownership thing worked the other way around. That way, he would be blissfully ignorant and they would still be together.

But he shouldn't try to fool himself into believing that. Even if he had never asked that question, it would have become painfully obvious that he wasn't considered an equal to Jim. The things Jim wanted to do were kinky but they all proved that Sebastian was the bitch. Sebastian was the catcher. He was owned by Jim and not the other way around.

He ordered another beer and the bartender filled his drink very quickly. The bartender didn't try to talk to him, which Sebastian was grateful for. He didn't want to talk about his problems to a complete stranger.

This was how pathetic Sebastian was. He actually thought that Jim was going to go look for him. What a laugh! He realized now that Jim was too proud to do something like that. Hell, Jim was probably interviewing people to take his place right now.

He notice someone coming closer from the corner of his deadly eye. It was a young man with blond locks, white teeth and hazel eyes. He offered Sebastian a smile.

"Hey there."

"Leave me alone," Sebastian told him.

The young man sat down next to him. Sebastian was not in the mood for this.

"My name's George. Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Okay, maybe you didn't hear me before," Sebastian turned in his chair to fix the man with a hard gaze, "I'm not interested. Go away."

George held up his hands in mock defense, making Sebastian want to slap his forehead after seeing the display of stupidity. George didn't look intimidated by him in the least. Very, very stupid.

"I just thought I'd talk to you. You look kind of lonely."

"And I would like to stay that way."

"Why don't I buy you a drink?"

"Why don't you get the fuck away from me?"

"Two beers, please," George said to the bartender.

The bartender, unfazed by their conversation, brought two more beers. As pissed off as Sebastian was, he supposed he couldn't argue with a free drink. After all, he already finished the one he had.

George sipped at his beer while Sebastian chugged. The sniper loved the buzz feeling he was getting. George asked for two more beers and the bartender brought them.

Sebastian was starting to get a bit buzzed. He was swaying a bit in his seat. Another beer came in front of him. He took his eyes off it for a second. If he was sober he wouldn't have been careless enough to drink out of. But all he knew was that he felt good and he wanted to feel better. He drank the beer and not a second later he passed out.

x

His head screamed in pain as Sebastian let out a groan. He felt all disoriented. He didn't know if he was lying down, sitting up or standing. Eventually his vision stopped swirling enough for him to realize that he was tied to a chair. He was in a dark room with a single light glaring overhead. And Jim was sitting in a chair right across from him.

"What the hell?" Sebastian groaned.

Jim grabbed a pill and a glass of water from the table next to him. He stood up and held it close to Sebastian's face.

"This will make you feel better, love."

"Like that roofie you had your stupid employee give me?" Sebastian glared up at his former boss.

Jim placed the pill and table back on the chair. He frowned at the sniper.

"Fine. Let your head hurt. It won't affect me either way."

"What do you want?"

Jim sat back down in his chair, folding his hands in his lap and smiling. He had his tiger back. And this time, Sebastian wasn't going anywhere.

"I think we need to talk. We had a little fight that can easily be resolved. Why don't we kiss and make up?"

Sebastian should've just killed George when he had the chance. Jim scooted his chair closer to him until he was in arm's reach. Then he placed a hand on Sebastian's leg, patting it affectionately.

"I slept without my tiger. It was so cold. I need my tiger. Come on, Sebby. Come back to me and we'll forget everything."

Part of Sebastian wanted to. The other part was too angry to listen to what Jim had to say. He gave Jim his best, threatening glare.

"You're only going to try to be a control freak again. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Don't say things you can't take back," Jim warned, "I'm your boss. I'm going to take control sometimes."

"Then I'm not letting you be my boss anymore."

Oh. That struck Jim with a flash of anger and it took all his willpower not to yell. Yelling wouldn't solve the problem. He had to keep things civil.

Jim stood up and circled around the ex-colonel. Sebastian struggled in the rope, trying to get free. He felt Jim's hand on his head.

"Would you like a raise? Would that keep you happy?"

"No," Sebastian stated simply, "You know what I want. You just don't want to give it to me."

"Yes. You want to be...equal, do you? I guess I can understand somewhat. You think equality is a respect thing. But I have the upmost respect for you. I also own you. But it's not like I think of you any less than I think of me."

"Bullshit," that earned Sebastian a hard slap to his right cheek.

His boss could slap hard. Sebastian was actually impressed. If Moriarty wanted, Sebastian thought, he could fight his own battles alright without minions protecting him.

Jim took in deep, calming breaths. He would stay calm. He would have to. If he lost it now, he would never show Moran that he was a good, deserving master.

Sebastian kept staring intently at Moriarty, wondering what he was going to do next. His former boss forced a smile at him. Sebastian knew that he was testing Moriarty's limits and that fact made him giddy inside.

"Love, why won't you let me indulge in my control fetishes? Doesn't it make you feel wanted that I'm your master? Doesn't it make you feel loved? To be owned by someone?"

"I didn't train all those years in the military to be owned."

"I'll give you a raise," Moriarty repeated, "I'll let you fuck me more often than I have been. I'll even let the other brainless minions think you're equal to me. All you have to do is let me have the title of being your master. Nothing else has to change."

"Fuck you."

That was the last straw. Jim was through playing nice. If his tiger wanted to play it the hard way, then so be it.

Jim pulled off his jacket.

"Is it hot in here?"

Despite himself, Sebastian couldn't help but look while Jim took his shirt off too. Jim's nipples were perked up, demanding attention. When he saw how his tiger was looking at him, Jim smirked. Yes, this was all he had to do.

Jim rubbed his thumb along Sebastian's jaw line, then to his lips. Sebastian's tongue prodded out to taste the salty flavor of Jim's skin. The ex-colonel's penis was rock hard and pressing against the fabric of his trousers.

"Let me ask you something. How do you tame a tiger? Do you have any suggestions, Sebby?"

Fuck Jim for being so irresistible. Jim's hand smoothed over the side of Sebastian's face until it reached Sebastian's hair. Fingers scratched the scalp soothingly. Damn, it felt so good. Sebastian closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

Jim's hand withdrew, causing Sebastian to look at him. The criminal mastermind took off his shoes.

"You know. I'm still hot."

Socks came next, then pants. Down to his grey undergarments, Jim looked like a sex god to Sebastian. He wished he wasn't tied up so that he could fondle the hell out of this man.

Jim reached down to rub Sebastian's erection. Even though the hand was only touching Sebastian's pants, Sebastian's penis was begging for more.

"What if I whipped the tiger? Would the tiger obey me then? What do you think, Sebby?"

"The tiger would bite you," Sebastian smiled. Pain and pleasure both? Yes please.

Sebastian was a bit of a masochist, which Jim always loved. Jim didn't like hurting his tiger too much but he did enjoy the whips and spanks and bites. Jim had a thing for a small amount of pain too. They were made for each other.

"Would he really? Well that simply makes me want to whip the tiger even more. But you know what I want to do before that? I want to taste the tiger's big, thick cock. Would the tiger let me do that?"

"Yes, he would," Sebastian's was breathless.

Moriarty bent down and fiddled with Sebastian's zipper until it revealed his hardened length. The villain was happy that his tiger wasn't wearing any underwear. It was almost like the kinky bastard had been expecting (or at the very least hoping) this would all happen.

Moran's erection throbbed in Moriarty's hand. Moriarty rubbed his thumb through the slit until it oozed with precum. By the end of all of this, Moran would know who he belonged to.

The criminal mastermind leaned his head closer to the cock, making sure that Moran was watching him. When Moriarty blew hot air on it, Moran had to let out a small groan.

"Please stop teasing me, Jim."

He had to make sure he timed everything perfectly. If Moriarty insisted Moran confessed who he belonged to now, the sniper would resent and resist him.

Moriarty poked his tongue out and trailed it across the shaft. His dark eyes shifted up to Moran's while he continued to taste his cock. Moran was entranced by the suggestive look his ex-boss was giving him.

Moran wanted more than just the tongue. He wanted the whole mouth on him, sucking him. Moran struggled in the rope so that he could use his hands to force Jim into deep-throating him. But nothing worked. He was pinned helplessly as Moriarty tortured him ever so slowly.

Jim licked at the salty tip like it was a lollipop, a sly smile on his face the whole time. He decided to take it a step further and moan while his eyes were closed. But he didn't give Moran his entire mouth.

"Suck me," Sebastian half-pleaded, half-ordered.

Moriarty stopped licking and went back to stroking it with his thumb. He looked up at his favorite sniper lazily.

"Does my tiger want to feel good? Does he want me to suck him completely, until he cums? Does he want me to swallow his seed until there's nothing left? Is that what my precious tiger wants?"

"Jim," Moran gasped, his face pink and his forehead with a shine of sweat.

"Is that what he wants, Sebby?"

"Yes, God damn it! He wants you to suck him off. Please Jim, let me feel your mouth. Stop this teasing shit."

Moriarty leaned his head back in.

"If that's what my tiger wants."

Moran felt his cock being engulfed in the warm cavern that is Moriarty's mouth. He let out another groaned as Moriarty slowly bobbed up and down, adding a little bit of teeth here and a lot of tongue there.

Moran couldn't focus on anything accept the pleasure he felt in his cock. Moriarty knew exactly how to touch him, how to please him. Moriarty kept his slow, dreadfully slow pace.

"Faster."

But Moriarty had no intention of going faster. After a few minutes of Moran screaming at him to go faster, Moriarty withdrew his mouth altogether.

"Jim!" Moran pleaded.

Moriarty licked his lips, making sure that Moran saw his pink digit quite clearly. Making sure that Moran knew what his cock was missing. And it was becoming painfully obvious to Moran. He was getting close.

"Does my tiger want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

"Does he really?"

"For fuck's sake, Jim!"

"Does he belong to me?"

This time Moriarty was met with silence, causing the villain to frown. Did he pose the question too soon?

Moran panted. He needed that mouth. He needed Jim. He knew Jim was going to pull something like this but he let himself fall for his trap anyway. Moran really wanted to be back with Jim. Even though he was only gone a few hours, it felt like forever. Was he that obsessed with Jim?

His cock screamed to be released. Moran didn't know if he should keep his pride and his blue balls or if he should give Jim the answer that he wanted. Jim brushed his cock teasingly, torturing his sniper even further.

Just say it, thought Jim. Say you belong to me. Say it and I'll let you cum. I'll let you feel so good. Come on, kitten. Do it for me.

Moran was sweating buckets by the time he caved in. He titled his head back.

"Yes. I belong to you. Please, please make me cum."

What a good boy Moriarty had. Without hesitation, Moriarty shoved his mouth into Moran's penis until he was throat deep. He went up and down much faster than ever before, making sure to keep his gag reflex in check. Moran continued to make delicious sounds as Moriarty sucked him off.

Then Moran came right inside. It was a bit messy as some of the seed trickled down Morriarty's chin. Moriarty gulped loudly, swallowing all that he could.

Once Moran was finished, Moriarty stood up and wiped the excess cum off his chin. Making sure he kept eye contact with Moran, he licked the cum off completely, smiling at his tiger. Moran panted.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Moriarty had won. The bastard put Moran in his place. Moran was so filled with shame as Moriarty kissed him lightly on the lips. He wasn't Moriarty's equal.

And he might never be.

* * *

Will Moran ever get the respect he deserves? More chapters awaits.


End file.
